Creatures
Creatures were included as a concept during 1.6, but were not released until 1.7. Creatures were added in the 1.7 update and are Pixelated, but you can only see the pixelations when up close. You can destroy them, burn them, catch them, burn them on lava, paint them, etc. There are 5 species of creatures. They can also stand on top of you (you can see this by capturing one, and placing it on top of where you are). When a creature is set on fire, it will run to the nearest source of water, if there is no water, it will run at a random direction until it explodes. If you light a creature on fire and THEN '''place water close to it, it will not go to the water to extinguish itself (it may go into the water randomly thought). A creature can survive '''4'' pickaxe hits, exploding on the fifth hit. When a creature is hit with a pickaxe, there is a chance it will become angry when it hits the ground again. When a creature is angry, it will run towards you with a red, angry face and hurt you, making the screen red for a briefsecond but it will not lower any health (there is no health as of 1.7.). All creatures can normally survive for '''4' bounces on lava and '4 'TNT explosions, however, under a specific condition, creatures become impervious to TNT explosions. If a creature is under the block of TNT during an explosion or at least 6 blocks from the TNT, a creature will not be hurt during the TNT detonation. The creature's names are: Stumpy - The short, orange, four eyed animal. Stumpy can jump, and also purrs when he's happy! They are one of the most common creatures in Eden, usually locates you first and jumps over to you friendly. Moof - The blue one-eyed horse cow cyclops. There were files that were introduced in 1.6 of the moof's movement code and it's look, but they weren't implemented yet. Moof makes strange noises when you approach him. Being a cow, users often make rodeos or pastures for Moof. Nergle - The purple three-eyed dude with antlers. Nergle also dosen't have arms, but big ears! Nergle is shy when you approach him, and he turns away. Lunbar - Green orcish guy with two large horns. Lunbar is the tallest creature so far in Eden ; he appears to chuckle when you approach him! His voice sounds the most like a human's, and he constantly makes noises of "relief" as if he were yawning or stretching. They are the most gentle out of the five crew. Batty - It's a bat. It also appears to be flying, although it can't use this ability to move faster or move up more than one block. Batty has a high-pitched voice, and can be annoying when trying to build. Trivia *Creatures can also be captured and placed where ever the user whishes *Moof and Stumpy are the most popular creatures amongst Edeners *Creatures can pass through each other, but if the user walks into a creature, they will be moved *Creatures can't swim, but just float on the surface of the water *If you attack and they get angry, climbing up high is what you do then they will circle around the base several times. Dizzy enough?